


Roadtrip

by numberbiscuit



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 03:46:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6222421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/numberbiscuit/pseuds/numberbiscuit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a sudden turn of events when Stiles accidentally drops some lacrosse sticks he's holding whilst sitting in his Jeep next to Derek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roadtrip

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt from @rounds_of_kink on LJ for round 27. Prompt: Midnight ride. Kink: accidental stimulation & stubble. Prompter: @naemi on LJ.

Stiles gazed out of the car window absent-mindedly, staring into the blackness. He was only vaguely aware of the radio playing in the background. The only other sounds inside his Jeep were Scott’s soft almost-snores coming from the backseat, and the quiet hum of the old engine.

He was glad Derek had volunteered to drive for a while. It was getting really late, and Stiles was exhausted. No wonder Scott had already fallen asleep. The night washed over him, and he closed his eyes, letting his head fall back. Sleep was beckoning for him.

But Stiles was supposed to be making sure that the lacrosse sticks stayed propped up as they were against the window. They should really have been in the car’s boot, but that space was occupied by an almost excessive quantity of chains and restraints Derek had bought along for the task at hand. Derek wanted to test Scott’s control over his instincts and werewolf transformation, in the interest of avoiding preventable accidents. And he wanted to do it away from Beacon Hills, out of familiar territory and away from where danger might follow their scent.

But despite their little excursion, Coach had insisted they were to practise at the weekend before the lacrosse season started again. So the lacrosse sticks had to come with.

Suddenly, there was a clatter when Stiles clumsily let go of the lacrosse sticks he was holding. They landed across both of their laps, with one of the nets awkwardly placed right on top of Derek’s crotch.

Derek glared at him with threatening eyes. It didn’t help that his stubble had grown a ltitle longer than usual: that only made him look even more like an extremely powerful alpha werewolf you wouldn’t necessarily want to just casually hang out with on a roadtrip.

"Stiles? What the hell? Could you at least make sure the lacrosse sticks don’t get in the way if you’re not gonna drive?"

"Sorry…" Stiles muttered guiltily, grabbing the sticks and propping them back up against the car door.

But Stiles definitely had not just been imagining Derek’s hard-on as he removed the lacrosse sticks from his lap.

He tried to hide a gulp, resuming his previous position and making a point of staring extra hard at the blackness outside.

A few seconds later, Derek stopped the car and gestured for Stiles to get out. It seemed they were in the middle of nowhere, trees lining the road on either side.

"Derek, where the hell are we?!" Stiles asked, more than slightly concerned by the darkness surrounding them and Derek’s usual lack of communication. Nonetheless, he undid his seatbelt, opened the door and stepped out of the Jeep.

Taking him entirely by surprise, Derek was suddenly pinning him down against the car, his whole body pressed against him. His teeth and claws, however, were not brought out, not that that was anywhere near enough to reassure Stiles.

"Derek?" he asked, anxiety creeping into his shaking voice.

In an instant, Derek had rushed over to his side of the car and was pressed up against him. Derek placed his lips against his, the sensation of stubble against his smooth face and Derek’s bulge pressing into his own crotch entirely unexpected.

Stiles did, however, kiss back. Hard. There was something deeply erotic about the helpless position he was in.

Derek reached down, his hand cupping the front of Stiles’ jeans and rubbing firmly but gently. Stiles let out a soft gasp, but it was quickly muffled again as Derek’s tongue flicked into his mouth. If Stiles hadn’t acquired a hard enough in response to the sudden situation already, he definitely had now.

Derek boldly undid Stiles’ jeans with just one hand, and sank to his knees. He reached inside Stiles’ underwear, taking his leaking cock into his mouth. Stiles whimpered, barely able to contemplate hoping that Scott was still asleep. The feeling of his stubble gently brushing up and down his cock as Derek took him into his mouth over and over was like nothing Stiles had ever experienced before. And he loved every second of it.

He hesitantly reached out to touch Derek’s spiky hair. Stiles had even contemplated growing his own hair out. Maybe having hair like Derek’s would make him look really edgy. Not that Stiles would ever admit he could never look edgy if he tried.

Perhaps surprisingly, Derek didn’t object when Stiles ran his fingertips over Derek’s scalp, softly grabbing at tufts of hair. He reached around the back of his head, and, feeling daring, pushed himself deeper down Derek’s throat.

Taking him by surprise yet again, Derek swallowed around the head of his cock. Stiles eyes rolled closed in ecstasy. He tapped his fingers against Derek’s head in an attempt to warn him that if Derek kept going Stiles was going to shoot his cum right down Derek’s throat.

But Derek kept going relentlessly, letting Stiles slip in and out. Stiles let out a quiet groan as Derek swallowed his cum. He kept licking and sucking until Stiles was too dry and too sensitive, and slumped against the Jeep, barely able to hold himself up.

Stiles looked down into at Derek, still in awe at what had just happened. He wasn’t so sure he regretted accidentally letting that lacrosse stick fall over now, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments & feedback much appreciated as usual :)


End file.
